The present disclosure relates to cold chain storage.
Many vaccines are proteins, the configuration of which can change if a vaccine is either too hot or too cold. In order for efficacy of vaccines to be maintained, it is desirable to keep temperature of vaccines within a narrow range (typically between 2-8° C.) from their point of manufacture to the place where they will be used. To that end, vaccines typically entail achievement of a “cold chain”—that is, a temperature-controlled supply chain. Achieving a cold chain typically involves refrigerating vaccines during travel and/or storage.
Vaccines may be taken to poor locations and/or remote locations, such as very rural areas, where electrical power may not be available. Achieving a cold chain may be difficult when vaccines are taken to such locations. The absence of a cold chain in such locations may contribute to a lack of vaccinations.